<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tough Lesson to Learn by claroso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422309">A Tough Lesson to Learn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/claroso/pseuds/claroso'>claroso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Clara Amell Story [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/claroso/pseuds/claroso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair invites the Warden along to meet his sister and both are surprised by how poorly it goes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair &amp; Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair &amp; Warden (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Clara Amell Story [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Tough Lesson to Learn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a straight up retelling of the "Alistair's Family" quest. This was a really good writing exercise and it gave me an excuse to practice prose and dialogue. Yay!</p><p>Comment if you're interested in a part two!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Clara followed Alistair through the winding, dusty streets of Denerim. They had left the comfort of Arl Eamon's estate behind, braving the narrow alleys tucked behind the gilded front of the Market district. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The buildings stood precariously tall, as if though a gentle breeze might tip one over. Despite the grime covering the walls, they were a sight better than those in the alienage. They were all standing, for one, and some apartments had been proudly whitewashed. And people were busy. They hurried to places unknown, their minds occupied with their own errands and to-do lists. The smell of stew billowed out from one doorway in a cloud of steam. Clothes hung high above their heads, casting odd shadows across their faces as they walked. Somewhere, an unseen voice tried to carry a tavern song.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A small girl gaped at Clara as they passed. She was suddenly glad they left the rest of their party behind. If <em>she</em> was getting odd looks, she could only imagine that the neighborhood would outright riot if Zevran or Sten or, Maker forbid, Shale had tagged along. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Although, she may only be an unusual sight because of her armor. Wade's gold dragonscale was obnoxiously expensive and looked like it, despite the long cloak she'd tossed on. She'd briefly considered going without but, as always, erred on the side of caution. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She tucked the thick material around herself, trying to be discreet. Not for her own sake, but for Alistair's.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He'd already worked himself into a loud ramble, saying anything and everything that crossed his mind. She was well used to her friend's nervous habits and had tuned him out a while ago. Considering the situation, it was understandable. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They stopped in front of a building indistinguishable from the rest. Checking the address against the one Eamon had given them, she nodded. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's one floor up." She said to her fellow Grey Warden. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alistair smiled weakly, suddenly speechless.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you sure..." She started and then frowned. Maker, this was awkward. "Wouldn't you rather meet her by yourself?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He blushed, scratching the back of his neck. "No, I'd like you to come." He said. "If you don't mind."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right." Clara absolutely <em>did</em> mind. She thought this was a terrible idea and did not want to be involved. But she knew how much it meant to Alistair, so here she was. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Will she even know who I am? Does she even know I exist? My sister. That sounds very strange...'sister.' " He giggled nervously. " 'Siiiister.' "</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're stalling, Ali."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe we should go." He squared his shoulders and turned toward the stairs. "Let's go. Lets just...go."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She sighed, following him up to the next floor. The door was open and they hesitantly pushed through it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Er, hello?" He called out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A woman bustled into the room. Her blonde hair fell messily around her face and a cigarette was tucked behind her ear.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Eh? You have linens to wash?" She asked gruffly. Her voice grated and scratched like an old millstone. "I charge three bits on the bundle, you won't find better. And don't trust what that Natalia woman tells you either, she's foreign and she'll rob you blind."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm...not here to have any wash done." Alistair said slowly. His eyebrows pinched together, voice high in his uncertainty. "My name's Alistair. I'm...well, this may sound sort of strange, but are you Goldanna? If so, Ii suppose I'm you're brother."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My what? I am Goldanna, yes..." She squinted at them, the deep lines in her brow making her seem far older than Clara guessed she was. "How do you know my name? What kind of tomfoolery are you folk up to?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's telling the truth." Clara said. "Listen to him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look, our mother..." He cleared his throat and spoke stronger. "She worked as a servant in Redcliffe Castle a long time ago, before she died. Do you know about that? She--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You!" Goldanna exclaimed viciously. "I knew it! They told me the babe was dead along with mother, but I knew they was lying!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They told you I was dead?" He asked, frowning. "Who? Who told you that?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Them's at the castle!" She threw up her hands angrily. "I told them the babe was the king's, and they said he was dead. Gave me a coin to shut my mouth and sent me on my way! I knew it!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry, I...didn't know that. The babe didn't die. I'm him." Alistair said, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm...your brother."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"For all the good it does me!" She jabbed a finger into his chest. "You killed Mother, you did, and I've had to scrape by all this time? That coin didn't last long, and when I went back they ran me off!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's hardly Alistair's fault, is it?" Clara demanded, stepping up and glaring down at the other woman.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And who in the Maker's name are you?" She said with a sneer. "Some tart, following after his riches, I expect?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Heat flooded Clara's cheeks. She grasped the sword at her waist without thinking. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey!" Alistair cut in before she could speak. "Don't speak to her that way! She's my friend, and a Grey Warden! Just like me!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, I see. A prince and a Grey Warden, too." She said, her voice dropping in fake reverence. "Well, who am I to think poorly of someone so high and mighty compared to me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Goldanna shoved him away with one thin hand. "I don't know you, boy. Your royal father forced himself on my mother and took her away from me, and what do I got to show for it? Nothing. They tricked me good! I should have told everyone! I've got five mouths to feed, and unless you can help with that, I got less than no use for you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With one final glare, she walked to the other side of the room and picked up a basket overflowing with clothes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I..." Alistair trailed off in the face of such obvious dismissal. "I'm sorry, I...I don't know what to say."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Looks like all she wants if your money." Clara said, putting a hand on his arm. He turned to her, eyes wide, and her heart clenched in sympathy and fury. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> "Yes, it really seems that way, doesn't it? I wasn't expecting my sister to be so..." His expression hardened. "I'm starting to wonder why I came."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't know why you came either, or what you expected to find!" She screeched at them harshly. "But it isn't here! Now get out of my house, the both of you!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let's leave." Clara murmured. "Now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a final look at his half-sister, he turned for the door. "I agree. Let's get out of here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She followed him out onto the street, fuming quietly. How could she? She wasn't exactly expecting the wonderful woman from Alistair's trip to the Fade, but she was terrible! To throw their mother's death back in Alistair's face! That <em>bitch</em>!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well." Alistair said. "That was... not what I expected. To put it lightly."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked over at him. Brows furrowed, his eyes seemed very far away. Stepping closer, she carefully took his hand, tangling their fingers together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This is the family I've been wondering about all my life?" He laughed flatly. "That shrew is my sister? I can't believe it. I... I guess I was expecting her to accept me without question. Isn't that family is supposed to do? I... I feel like a complete idiot."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Everyone is just out for themselves, Ali." She said softly. "I'm sorry."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, I suppose you're right. I should have learned that by now." He smiled tightly and squeezed her hand. "Let's just go, I don't want to talk about this anymore."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Clara nodded. They walked back to the estate in silence and somehow, the city seemed less colorful than before.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>